


Age before Beauty

by HollyOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Swap, F/F, Fucked up life, Lesbians relationship, Support is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyOfTheNight/pseuds/HollyOfTheNight
Summary: An argument between two women causes an annoyed Majin to switch their ages.  Now stuck like this they must cope and support each other and their new age brackets.Contains fun and fluff





	

**This story was inspired by SNevaeh's story "It's my whole heart." An amazing story if you like strange pairings with realistic emotions.**

 

 

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bra lightly touched a photo of a happy and young Chichi, holding a small boy with a red hat. Beside her was a large man, Son Goku.

She was about to lift the frame when she glanced at her wrinkled hand. Grimacing she slid her hand back beneath her shawls, slipped her gloves on, and strode to the other side of the room.

There were no mirrors here. Until Buu woke up to reverse this, she didn't want to look at herself. Or even acknowledge her own body. She used to go out and dress anyway she wanted, with not a care who saw her body, but now she felt like a nun, and not the sexy kind.

All but her face was covered in some article of clothing.

"If you keep skulking around like that you'll even scare the ghosts away."

Bra jumped.

An extremely young and springy Chichi slid into the room, two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Bra, who silently took it after some consideration. Chichi noticed the gloves and sighed.

"Bra, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is."

"Only our ages have switched, you're still you. And you look great for your age."

Bra glared. "I didn't plan on being in my sixties. God, look at me. So many wrinkles..."

How could this have happened? Oh, yeah, Buu. Mr. Satan and Buu had arrived in Bulma's house earlier to discuss advertising brands or something. Buu wasn't paying attention to their business discussion. He eased comfortably on Bulma's luxurious couch and read a comic, tuning out their voices.

Then Bra had chosen that moment to argue with Chichi outside. Why did they shout again? Oh yeah, Bra accidentally ran over the parcel of fresh fruits and vegetables Chichi had sent for Bulma. She didn't mean to do it, and she even offered to pay her back, but Chichi didn't want the money. She hollered it was disrespectful she would do something like that and not feel a bit sorry. Bra called her a stuck-up old prune.

Their shouts took them all the way to the living room.

"You ungrateful little-when I was your age I was already a married woman and worked twice as hard as anyone!"

"And I'll bet when I'm your age I'll learn to get over little shit like this!"

Bulma probably shouted for her daughter to hold her tongue, Bra didn't remember. But she remembered shouting if their ages switched, maybe Chichi would learn things were different now for the younger generation.

Buu chose that moment to look up, beady little eyes scrunched up in anger. "Fine, if it makes annoying women shut up," he muttered, before his pink antenna flipped forward, pointed at each woman.

"Bra, watch the coffee, your hands are shaking!"

Bra blinked and stared at the still full cup. She shook her thoughts away and took a tiny sip.

A small twinge of annoyance tugged at Bra's mind. It took a long while for Bra to fully process what happened. She remembered staring open-mouthed at a complete stranger. Then it dawned on her it was Chichi, but much much younger. Then Bra noticed everyone staring at _her_ and bolted out of the room.

She looked into the bathroom mirror. For a moment she thought she saw her mother stared right back. But the eyes were different. They had more of a piercing look to them, courtesy of her father. Bra thought she screamed, she couldn't remember. But she vaguely recalled a shattered mirror bloody fist.

Chichi leaned back against the wall, unimpressed. "You know, after Buu wakes up, I'm the one that's going to be in her sixties while you stay in your pretty little twenties."

Bra looked away. "Sorry, she muttered. It's just... I expected to enjoy the rest of my twenties before this happened." She took a small sip as she eyed Chichi sideways. "Wouldn't you want to stay young after this? I'm sure Buu could probably do that." In fact, what couldn't Buu do was the better question.

Chichi looked over surprised. "Goodness no! I lived my life, I don't plan on living forever sweetie."

Bra frowned. "But, wouldn't you like to be young again?"

"Once is enough for me." Chichi downed the rest of her coffee and glanced outside. "Tonight you're coming downstairs to have dinner. I'm not going to bring the food up here like a slave."

Bra watched Chichi leave the room and through the window observed as the young woman pushed a wheelbarrow with an ax.

She watched Chichi work outside all day.

()

Dinner was quiet for Bra, but Chichi animatedly talked. She had to say something, quiet meals weren't in Bra's agenda. She looked up, opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"What?" Chichi frowned.

"Nothing." Bra didn't want to tell Chichi how odd it felt living here, of all places. She was distraught, yes, but did she really have to live alone with a woman who irritated her to no end? She was in this mess in the first place because of Chichi! Then the widow thought it was a good idea to bring Bra with her to the mountains.

Bra had vehemently denied. She had stayed shut up in her room, sobbing. When Vegeta tore the door off they found Bra in the dark, covered head to toe in her bed sheets. Her mirrors were smashed, the windows covered with the darkest clothes she possessed.

Okay, so maybe she had not been doing good by herself.

Bulma, Chichi and Vegeta had stayed up late talking in the kitchen. It was because Vegeta actually sat in the same table with Chichi, actually _talking_ to Chichi, that had piqued Bra's interest. She had sat quietly in the dark living room across the kitchen, listening as they spoke about what to do with her.

But all Bra could do was stare at Chichi's back. The fuck was she doing here? She did this to her. She ruined her perfect form.

"She hasn't tried to hurt herself yet, has she?" Chichi asked quietly, as if Bra couldn't hear her.

Bulma shook her head. "But I'm worried, Bra hardly ate a single thing, and she screams if she so much as glances at her reflection. Vegeta's been keeping an eye on her the whole time just in case she does anything... irrational."

This bought a new thought in Bra's mind. She flicked her gaze to her father, who sat across from Chichi. Bra wasn't even trying to conceal her ki, but he still didn't notice her eavesdropping.

Chichi sat back. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have argued with her."

"You damn right it is," Vegeta muttered.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Bulma shot back. "If I remember correctly, your version of argument is blowing things up!"

All three began discussing ways to help Bra cope, until Chichi came up with an idea. "What if I take Bra with me to the mountains?"

The parents stared, dumbstruck. "Why the hell would we do that?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because maybe the fresh mountain air and solitude will do a bit of wonder for her," Chichi said, struggling to keep her temper around the even angrier Saiyan Prince. "I don't have to do anything. I could walk out of here right now. But I want to help Bra just as much as you."

She looked between Bulma and Vegeta. They had shared a glance. "I'll make sure Bra copes; she's already avoiding everyone here. And... maybe a bit of physical labor will help."

"Bra doesn't need to work! She needs therapy!" Bulma gaped. Vegeta, however, had a thoughtful look on his face.

"She might be onto something."

"Vegeta! Bra's not like you and Goku! Training herself will not help!"

Then the parents began to argue, then Bulma and Chichi. Bra had a vivid reminder of the Three Stooges. Finally, after ten more minutes it was agreed. They would convince Bra to go with Chichi back to the mountains. If she didn't like it she'd come back home.

Bra quietly returned to her room and hid in her closet.

Of course Vegeta was the one who found her, then Bulma explained the plan. Bra had said she didn't want to go anywhere. More fighting and threats, then came the tears and Vegeta gave up. Once the waterworks began Vegeta didn't know what to do with his daughter, especially when she practically looked like her own mother.

Bulma looked ready to snap, then she took a deep breathe, exhaled. She turned, saw the smashed door and sighed again, before sitting cross-legged in front of the closet.

"I'm not going," Bra said before pulling the blanket over her head like a hoodie. Through her limited vision she had seen her mother cup her hands together thoughtfully.

"Bra, if you really don't want to do this, I won't force you." Bra didn't move. "But please, can you try this for me? I'm really worried about you. If you're scared, I'll come with you. No gadgets, no mirrors. Just you, me and Chichi. What do you say?"

The blanket shifted, Bra's blue eyes peered up into Bulma's. She looked down again and allowed her mother to coax her out of the room.

So, with her bags packed and fears settled, Bulma drove herself, Chichi, Bra and Vegeta to the mountains. For once, Vegeta didn't complain the whole drive. He would just look out the window, glance furtively at Bra then outside again. This silent Vegeta wasn't helping, it made the trip all the more difficult.

But Bra had voiced none of this. She simply stared out the windows as the city slowly became rolling hills and dirt roads, until finally the mountains came into view.

She didn't realize she was gripping the arm rest. Here goes a new chapter in her life.

"You really need to stop spacing out like that, Bra. It's not good for you."

"I'm not used to living like this," Bra muttered, eyes flicking about the small kitchen. With it's bland white walls with small decorations here and there, it felt off compared to the plethora of expensive antique she's associated her lifestyle with. "It's so... different living here."

Chichi shrugged and forced a smile. "It's homely."

Bra took a mouthful of some strange meat and her eyes immediately watered. This was amazing!

Chichi would question little things here and there about Bra. Such as how her studies were coming along. Bra told her she dropped out of college. Wrong thing to say.

Chichi's eyes bugged out. her mouth dropped open so far Bar half expected her chin to hit the table. It brought a smile to her lips. Chichi somehow misread the smirk as amusement she dropped out of school. She barraged her about the importance of education and a steady lifestyle when she had kids-

Bra held up her arms. "Whoa whoa, back up, I don't plan on having kids just yet."

Chichi just shook her head as if scolding a child. "You never know."

Bra thought it was best to change the subject. "Um, I'm curious about something, Chichi."

The young woman raised her eyebrows expectantly. It suddenly occurred to Bra that Pan looked almost like Chichi in many ways. They were roughly the same age at this point. Difference in hair, the face was a bit thinner, but it was right there.

Bra fiddled with her wrinkled hands. Chichi insisted she take the gloves off for dinner. "Today I saw you chop wood, tend the garden, collect the vegetables, clean the electric generator and make dinner. Did you do all of this in your sixties too?"

Chichi nodded slowly, confused.

"How? Why?" Bra was flabbergasted. Just this morning she had woken up to find Chichi going through her cardio training outdoors before breakfast. Before she came to live here she always thought Chichi was a cranky old woman living in misery.

"Someone has to do it," Chichi shrugged. "We're not all made of money."

Bra pursed her lips. She glared for a moment before she kept her gaze down for the rest of dinner.

"Don't slouch, it's not good for the posture. And stop sulking and finish your meal."

"I'm not sulking!"

"Don't raise your voice."

"Shut up," Bra muttered.

A fork clattered on a plate. Chichi sat up fully. "I will not be spoken to like that in my own home. Show some respect for your elders Bra."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the old one here!" Bra snapped, jumping to her feet. "You know what, this was a mistake, I'm going-"

"Sit down."

Bra thumped on the chair loudly and instantly regretted it. That was painful.

Chichi linked her fingers. "You may be four times older than me, but I'm four times wiser than you. I'm trying to help you, and if I offend you I apologize. Next time you feel offended let me know, don't walk off like a child."

They glared before Bra said she wanted to go to bed. Unless she wasn't allowed to do that either?

Without waiting for a response she trudged upstairs and with a groan collapsed on her sheets. For a long moment there was silence, then she heard Chichi's chair scrape and plates gathered.

What happened? They were actually getting along so well.

in the quiet darkness Bra shivered, a dull fear overtaking her mind. What if she died of old age before Buu woke up? Would Chichi feed her again after her outburst?

Stop it, Bra, Chichi wouldn't do that, she scolded herself. Think rationally, she invited you. You're her guest. You can get through this.

She kept telling herself this as silent tears plopped on her pillow. She felt disgusted. She clung to the blanket, avidly avoiding the wrinkled on her hands. She missed her brother, her mama and Papa. And she would rather mope in her own room with her nice queen sized bed, her stuffed animals and just being home.

Why did she agree with her mom? This mountain air wasn't helping her. She's a city girl, not a farmer girl.

For a young woman, you sure act like a teenager in an old woman's body, Bra thought glumly.

)(

The next day Bra was surprised to find breakfast on the table, her own plate already filled with a stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, some buttered toast and a tall glass of orange juice. Chichi was sitting on the other side, a forkful of sausage held loosely in one hand, her eyes glued to the letter in her other.

She started as Bra mumbled a good morning and sat in front of her.

"How'd you sleep?" Chichi asked.

Bra scratched her head. "It was fine."

"Good, after breakfast you're going to help me fold some laundry." It was an order, not a request. Bra felt some bubbles of annoyance and embarrassment stir as she said, "I don't really know how to do that." She didn't add the maids usually did all her laundry. Chichi probably already knew.

"It's easy. I'll show you."

It was not easy, and Bra unleashed another tantrum and wailed she was so useless as an old woman she couldn't even fold laundry. Chichi told her to stop being so dramatic, it wasn't the end of the world.

Yes it was, Bra thought conspiratorially.

But despite her temper tantrum, she found other ways to cope. Chichi took her to go shopping in the markets. Bra had to admit she was a little stunned. She never really imagined Chichi shopping. She always assumed all her clothes were homespun. Stupid childlike imaginations.

The ride was pleasant. She didn't realize how great it was to breathe the mountain air, watch the different colors and shades of trees. She looked around and grinned. Chichi was in her standard blue and pink kimono that looked cute, but unfashionable. Under Chichi's persistence Bra decided to dress more comfortably, and donned a blue tank top with some comfortable black slacks. Not something she's usually wear, but it was worth it because she only agreed to dress this way if Chichi did something for her.

"This is it?" Bra gasped.

"I told you this wasn't a very large mall."

"I have more clothes in my closet than this!" Bra exaggerated, gesturing at the tiny clothing store. Chichi smiled. "Well, come on. We made an agreement. I'm sure you'll love the challenge."

Bra suddenly smiled and cracked her knuckles. Mainly, Bra agreed to dress properly if Chichi agreed to let Bra dress her the way she wanted. An eye for an eye.

Bra critically moved about the racks, taking out an article of clothing, shaking her head and putting it back or tossing it with the others next to a harassed Chichi. She never went shopping with Bra before. She always thought the stories Vegeta shared with his shopping trips with his daughter were over-exaggerated. Now she was beginning to wonder if he didn't exaggerate enough.

Finally Bra pushed Chichi and a few of the materials in her hands to the nearest changing booth and waited outside, absently trailing a hand through one of her wrinkles while scrolling through her phone.

Chichi came out and Bra gasped. "Dear Kami, Chichi you didn't tell me you look so gorgeous!"

"Ah, thanks," Chichi muttered nervously, tugging at her white long sleeve lace dress. The brown belt cinched around her waist really bought out her figure. Stupid woman didn't realize how amazing she looked, Bra thought.

She pushed Chichi up a little more. "Don't slouch. You want to show off your chest, don't you?"

"Not really."

Bra shook her head. She never noticed because Chichi always dressed for chores and work. But now, she was looking at Chichi for what she was. An extremely beautiful and athletic woman. Even working in the mountains gave her a bit of a tan in her skin .And her full pink lips made her look all the more pleasing. Familiar jealousy and pride for her work mixed in.

"I'm jealous of you, Chichi. you've been hiding your glorious self from me. When we switch bodies I'm going to get you some new clothes to match your frame."

Chichi blinked. "Bra, my size hasn't changed."

"What? You mean... you've stayed this fit, even as an old woman?!"

Chichi slowly nodded.

Bra squealed. "Oh my gosh, we definitely have to go out and show you off to the young bachelors!"

"Uh what? Chichi was completely thrown off by this new Bra all of a sudden. It was as if she revered in age and misery.

"Haven't you thought about finding another man after Goku left?"

"Bra, I-no. I mean, Goku's gone, but he'll come back eventually. And besides, I'm still an old woman."

"That means you'll have some fun from now until Buu wakes up," Bra smiled.

"Bra, I'm not that kind of woman..."

The lights dimmed in Bra's eyes. Chichi sighed.

"How about this. You help me with the chores, and then I'll think about it."

Bra wrinkled her nose. "No. That's not much of a deal."

Chichi shrugged.

Bra suddenly folded her arms and looked to the side. "Um, Chichi. I want to apologize about last night... I was being a bitch. And... yeah."

Chichi slapped her face.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?!" Bra hissed, rubbing her cheek. She was an old woman after all!

"Language," Chichi said simply, walking by her. Bra stared as the dress swayed back and forth. Stupid woman.

After returning to their air car with bulging bags of clothes(Chichi was sure she'd return over half of these), they settled for food shopping. They could only go so far on just vegetables and fish. Bra's eyes alighted when Chichi told her to pick out the meals she'd like cooked. Bra liked Chichi's cooking, but dinosaur and lizard steaks was where she crossed the line.

By the time they got home it was already dark. Bra tidied the kitchen and set the table while Chichi cooked dinner. After a hearty meal of veal and salad, Chichi surprised Bra with a bottle of wine.

"I only ever open it on rare occasions," she pointed out under Bra's raised eyebrows. "We've had such a good time today, we should finish with a bang." She hesitated. "Have you already tried wine?"

"Chichi, I'm twenty two, not fifteen." Even if I did try it then.

As they settled their light buzz, Bra looked Chichi over every now and then. The young woman had a smile on her face as her eyes drifted from her glass to around the house. This Chichi was far different from the one Bra was before their age switch. When she confessed to her mother about her worry staying with Chichi, Bulma had said, "Chichi's a good woman. And I'm sure you'll like it. If not you can always come back home."

It's been over a month.

Two more glasses and Bra found the courage to ask Chichi something that's been on her mind all day.

"Chichi, were you always this loose as a young woman?"

Chichi laughed. "Oh, dear Kami no. I was far worse. When I was your age-erm, I mean the age I am now-I was pregnant with Gohan. And Goku, Kami I love him, but he was such an airhead I had to shout often to get my point across. Fishing and winning tournaments could only go so far for money."

Bra didn't miss the word 'was' when Chichi referred to Goku.

"Why so different now?"

Chichi looked at her glass. Her smile fell. "Goku."

Silence. Bra allowed it for about a minute, but her burning curiosity won out her patience. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." Chichi set her glass aside. "But, it's odd. When Goku's here, I feel like I have to be the strong hard-headed woman that focuses on education and proper etiquette, to balance his carefree attitude and fighting. When he's gone, I sort of take his training regime under my wing..."

"In what way?"

Chichi looked at her. Not in the eyes, but it felt like in her very soul. Bra hitched a breathe. For just a moment, it felt like she was not looking at a young woman, but a monster. As quickly as it came the feeling passed and she saw a young tired woman.

"When Goku died the first time, I worried constantly for Gohan. I had no idea he was training with that large green man. Then when Goku returned, I was a happy woman again to have my full family back. But.. when Goku died again, against that monster Cell, and chose to stay dead, something snapped.

She smiled. "I trained Goten."

"Um..."

"I used to love fighting as a kid," Chichi continued as if Bra didn't speak. "But as an adult I grew up. Goku wanted to teach Gohan to fight fight, but I always put studies first. Gohan was so sensitive, he didn't like fighting. He still doesn't to this day.

"But I won't be lying if I said I didn't sleep better knowing my baby by knew how to defend himself. He was so naive like his father, but such a wonderful boy." Chichi sighed heavily. "I wanted Goten to have a bright future too, but I also wanted him to defend himself. So I taught him martial arts discreetly. I didn't want Gohan to stray from his studies."

Bra swirled her empty glass nervously. "You're not going to train me, are you?"

Chichi's eyes glittered. "Only if you want."

Bra chose to drink from her cup, forgetting it's empty. "More please."

"I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough."

Chichi got up. "Come on, Bra. It's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow morning. You're going to help me in the garden."

Bra grumbled as Chichi helped her to her bed. In no time she was face down on pillow, snoring. Chichi covered her up, patted her hair and kissed her neck. "Sleep well," she whispered.

Chichi drifted outside and trained hard under the half moon's light before she retired to bed.

"This," Bra gasped. "Is not easy!"

)(

Chichi didn't answer. She held her arms up, one leg bent by the knee and foot pressed against the inside of her inner leg. She breathed deeply in her tree pose. Bra felt like a fish out of water, and wanted to promptly quit.

She tried again. Stupid Yoga.

Stupid Saiyan cells and her pride be damned.

Stupid old age.

They finished their yoga poses and then, only then, did they began to garden. By the time they were done checking the soil and weeding out the bad plants, Bra's back was aching. They returned home for a big breakfast. After that they chopped some more wood for winter, fixed the tractor(Chichi mostly did the work, Bra handed over the only tools she recognized: a hammer and screwdriver) then dinner.

Chichi bought out the wine again. Bra promptly downed hers and again asked for more. Chichi denied.

"It's expensive, I try to make it last."

Bra huffed. "I'm rich. I can get you bigger and better wine."

"No thank you. I'm not a charity case."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know. But the answer is no. Tomorrow we have to get up early again to check the garden."

Bra nearly fell over.

"But I'm still aching from the farm work!" Bra protested. "Besides, I came here to cope with my age, not become a slave!" Bra was pretty sure it wasn't natural for people her age to work this long and hard, even if Chichi had done this most of her life.

"And the best thing for you is to distract yourself from self-pity," Chichi shot back.

Bra gritted her teeth. "I am not self-pitying myself. You're too stubborn to accept help. You work here by yourself from morning to night, and for what?! For who?"

Chichi didn't answer.

"Why do you stay up here all alone?" Bra asked. "Why don't you live with Gohan or Goten?"

"I don't intend to live out the rest of my life doing nothing. I'll work hard until I can't no more, then retire to my father's castle. He is still the ox king."

Bra sat back, stunned. "I don't get you, Chichi. You're a princess. But you gave all that up to live in the mountains and own a farm with Goku. Why?"

"I guess I've always been a farmer at heart."

Bra looked her over suspiciously. Chcihi's gaze was anywhere but her. If anyone, even Goten still lived here, that would make sense.

"... you're still waiting for Goku, aren't you?"

"Alright, I think that's enough for dinner." Chichi quickly yanked open the bottle of wine and poured herself and Bra another glass, forgetting about her inclination to save the stuff.

Bra slowly sipped hers. "Chichi, I understand your loss, but he left on a Dragon. We have no idea if he'll be back in a year or even a hundred years. You have to get over it and move on."

Chichi snapped her gaze back to Bra's. "Don't spew such ridiculous nonsense. You've never been in a loving relationship before .True loyalty can last for eons."

"If it's like this, I don't think I want to," Bra admitted. She quickly stood. "I'm tired. I"m going to bed." She took her plates to the sink. Her hands were shaking. Here we go again.

Chichi sneered. "You're always tired. When I was your age I still worked from morning to night. And I'm full human."

"At least I don't have a deadbeat husband that left his old wife behind again!" Bra shouted.

Chichi stood and slapped her across the face. Hard. Bra's ears rung. In that one moment, she was overwhelmed with unbridled fury. She threw a punch.

Chichi easily swayed to the side and pushed her against the wall, pinning her.

"You think just because you're old you deserve pity? You're a half-saiyan, girl .I've trained my youngest son. I'm not as helpless as you think. I could take you on even if our ages swapped."

She leaned closer, breathe tickling Bra's face. "No response? Did I strike a nerve?"

Bra wanted to say it was the wine that did it. And in her mind, she confessed it was.

Her lips crashed with the woman who infuriated her to no one. She wanted to beat Chichi down. But she could not.

This was the only way to get past her defenses.

After a full ten seconds of wrestling Bra came up for air. The fury died in Chichi's eyes. She stared open mouthed at the blue-haired old woman before her.

With a vicious grin Bra tapped Chichi's nose gently. "I win," she said before marching off to bed in high spirits.

)(

"I hate the woods."

"Stop complaining, it's good for you," Chichi said without turning around. "Breathe that fresh mountain air, feel the sun!"

If I hear mountain air one more time I'm going to lose it.

"You mean the gnats and mud," Bra grumbled, waving her hands. Why did she wear high heels on a walk? She didn't have to impress anyone out here in the middle of nowhere. Yeah, sure she finally admitted she looked damn good for her age, but that didn't constitute dressing in fancy clothes for a walk in the woods.

She looked sideways at Chichi and remembered why she wore them.

And tripped on a snagging root, tearing off her heel.

"That's it!" She shrieked, yanking off her heels and wiggling her toes. "My feet can go naked a for a while." Chichi eyed her legs and turned away.

Bra didn't move twenty feet before she stepped on a mud puddle. With bugs.

Bra couldn't help but wail as Chichi removed the bugs from her feet.

"That's what you get for wearing high heels," Chichi snapped. "I thought a little time in the mountains taught you that. And at your current age? What were you thinking?!"

Bra glanced at her face before turning away. She shrugged. 

Chichi sighed and slipped her shoes off. "Here. They might be a little big, but they'll fit."

"Don't you need them?" Bra protested.

Chichi chuckled. "Have you forgotten who you're speaking to? I'm the most powerful woman on the planet. Well, next to 18..."

Bra slipped the shoes on. They were a bit tacky, but she was grateful all the same. She hesitantly slid her fingers in Chichi's hands. The young woman paused, but allowed the gesture. They walked a few more minutes before Chichi gently squeezed back.

Bra smiled.

It really was beautiful. Red splashed with yellow and green trees lined the pathways. Bra's feet made satisfying crunches on the ground of the piles of leaves. The worn dirt road provided a nice view of a clearing in the distance.

"Oh look, a Bluebird!"

Chichi glanced up. "We get them a lot here in the summer. They'll leave before winter rolls around."

Bra sighed. "I love bluebirds. Did you know my nickname used to be Bluejay, because I'd only wear blue clothes as a kid?"

"Not because of your blue hair or eyes? I never would have noticed."

"Haha, very funny," Bra said dryly

A soft wind whispered and Bra shivered, clutching her scarf with her free hand.

"Getting cold? Chichi asked.

A little," Bra admitted.

Chichi pulled her gently. "Not to far."

They came upon an opening in a slope, with wide rolling hills with overturned cliffs every now and then. Far below the ground leveled, and at the base was a small house. It looked abandoned. Weeds grew around the edges and the wood looked worn.

"What is this, a shrine?"

Chichi shot her a look. "It's Goku's Grandpa house."

Bra gaped. The legendary Son Goku, living here before he knew how his life would turn out. Such a simple life.

Suddenly she felt nervous. She looked around the gap in the trees, then down hill. For some reason she didn't want to go down there. To see Goku's house.

She stopped in her tracks, allowing Chichi to drag her a few inches before the younger woman noticed.

"Bra? Is something wrong?"

Bra didn't answer. She stared, wide-eyed, at the small lone house. She trembled.

"I-I don't feel comfortable going down there. Can we go back please?"

Chichi's face fell. "But..." she turned back to Goku's house. Bra stood there, holding onto Chichi's hand as the younger woman kept her back to her, staring down her husband's house. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"I-I don't know," Bra stuttered. "But can we please go back?"

Chichi released her fingers. Bra didn't let go.

"Chichi, I'm sorry but I'm just scared. I-I have a very bad feeling about this."

Chichi's shoulders shook. With a deep sigh she turned and walked away from her husband's house. Bra sighed and followed after her.

Below them within the old house something was different. If they had stepped within the house, they would have seen a small shrine with a photo of a smiling old man. Beneath this photograph was an altar, and upon this sat a shining four-star Dragon ball.

()

"You're still mad at me"

"Why do you say that?"

Bra just stared as Chichi banged the pots and pans in the dish rack. She wouldn't be surprised if one of them bent.

"Because I didn't want to go in the shrine."

"Figured that out, did you" Chichi sneered. When Bra didn't answer Chichi turned around, drying her hands on her pink apron. "Why did that bother you so much Bra?!

Bra stared at the apron cinched around her waist. "I just felt uncomfortable."

"Why?!" Chichi pulled off her gloves and slammed them on the table. "I don't understand. I was really looking forward to this. I supposed you every way that I could. And I thought you could support me and do this for once."

"I do want to support you, Chichi. But... "

"What?!"

There it was again. That spark. They glared, cheeks red, eyes blazing with unadulterated fury. Bra suddenly felt her energy drain. With a deep sigh she stood and grasped Chichi's hands. The woman made to move them.

"No," Bra shook her head. "Listen, please. This thing we have, you know it, I know it. It's special. I can't explain it, but... here," she pressed Chichi's hands over her heart. "I feel something here when we're like this. It's... scary. But at the same time it's wonderful. And... so strange."

Bra continued to flounder her words until Chichi gently pried her fingers from Bra's. the older woman kept her eyes down, placing her own hands over her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't look anywhere but the floor. Oh well, better to bring it to the table then keep it bottled up.

Warm hands gently wrapped around her waist.

"You're so silly, Bra" Chichi said. That alone made Bra's heart pound as she gazed up at contemplative black eyes.

"So... what now?" Bra asked, her mouth suddenly dry. She may be old, but she felt really small under Chichi's unblinking blaze. Chichi just smiled and shook her head. Bra had no idea how amazing this young woman looked before her.

"Don't be so dramatic. Just do what you feel like doing."

"What if I'm scared?" Bra whispered.

Warm lips pressed against hers. Bra's heart fluttered as their heat and breathes mingled. She opened her mouth slightly and kissed back. Chichi accepted and held her closer.

)(

"For an old woman, you don't move like one," Chichi commented.

Bra snuggled deeper in Chichi's arms. "That was weird," she muttered. Chichi hummed thoughtfully. It felt nice. She asked her to do it again.

Now that the sex was out of the way and the last of her high passed, Bra felt mortified. She actually did it with Chichi, of all people. Was Bra so miserable she chose the next best thing to appease her frustrations? A young attractive widow? Disgust began to churn in her stomach.

"Chichi?"

"Hn?"

"... nothing."

Chichi patted her back wordlessly. If Bra looked up, she would have seen a thoughtful faraway look in Chichi's eyes. Not disgust, nor misery, but curiosity. But she didn't. So Bra in her fears hugged Chichi closer to forget about the turmoil.

Chichi, meanwhile, felt sorry for Bra.

Personally, ever since Goku died, Chichi had felt more adventurous. During her own personal time she's even gone on small adventures. She supposed the sex was just another adventure for her. As a yong woman with so much energy she needed a release. There was no Goku. Bra was right here, and despite her age, she looked extremely attractive. Bra didn't give enough credit for herself.

Kami forbid, all the fights didn't help either...

Hopefully Bra overcame this. She patted Bra's head and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my little Bluejay."

* * *

 

So yeah,  hope you enjoyed.  I had a loooot more to include,  bug I figured it would diverge from the relationship between Bra and Chichi. 

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
